P A S S I O N   A N D   L U S T
by xwriterx
Summary: Alex and Paige get dirty- Oneshot


P A S S I O N - A N D - L U S T

* * *

Alex's POV

"I want popcorn" Paige whined. I stuck my tounge out and got some popcorn. We sat down and were watching a marathon of _Who Wants to be a Millionare_. We liked to scream at the tv and laugh when they got a question wrong.

"How could you not know that answer you stupid-ass" Paige yelled.

"They shouldn't even be up there" I smiled "Cause we'd do wayyyyyyyyy worse" We both laughed. The last show ended and Paige changed it to a random show.

"Did you know that I love it you get me water?" She grinned.

"You know what I like... when you get it yourself" We both laughed somemore.

"Alex no joke, I really love you"

"Paige I love you too" I hugged her.

'You know Alex? I think that if don't try out that stuff that we bought soon, it'll expire" Paige said. I knew exactly what she wanted to do but I wanted her to beg.

"Paige it doesn't expire" I responded.

"I don't know if I can drop the hint even clearer. You. Me. Upstairs. My room. Now" I smiled.

"Only if you say please"

"Alex I am saying please go upstairs with me"

"To do what, may I ask?" I grinned more.

"To go and have sex, okay" She responded frustrated.

"Only because you said please"

We ran up the stairs and landed on her bed in a mixture of kissing and embracing. I parted my lips and let her wet tounge enter and explore inside of my mouth. We kissed more and more until we were breathless. When I went up for air her lips went down to my neck, which was covered in goosebumps.

She stopped right before my boob and looked up hungrily. I gave her a glance that said "Okay" and she pulled of my shirt leaving my plain white bra exposed. Then she took off her shirt. She cupped my boobs in her hand and grabbed along with kissing my neck. She undid my bra and threw it across the room. She licked and kissed and sucked until she was pleased. Then she moved over to my other boob and gave it the same treatment.

"You like that?" She asked. I nodded "Do mine"

Without hesitation I pulled off her bra and was licking one of her boobs. I was about abou to move to the other one when she unbuttoned my pants and slid them down my legs. I responded by taking her skirt off too. She pushed my back against the bed and got off and kneeled on the edge. She brought her fingers to my panties and rubbed my wet spot. I was on the edge of moaning when she pulled of my panties and layed them on the floor. I knew that my clit folds were already swollen so it didn't surprise me when she licked my wet pussy and I whimpered. She was obviously turned on and stuck her tounge inside my pussy hole. She moved back and pulled her hair away from her face. She brought up her index finger and punged it deep into my pussy. My walls were tight and it felt so good. She added her middle finger. Then her ring finger. I was groaning out loud.

"Alex you're tight today, I guess i'll have to test your limits"

She added her pinky, which made it four fingers plunging into my wet center.

"Paige... Oahhhhh... eeee... ahhh"

She added her thumb and started fisting me, hitting my g-spot over and over. She went in so far that her wrist was protruding my, now very big hole. She started going in so hard that I had to rub my pussy. I knew my cum was coming and so was an orgasm. I held it for about all of two seconds before cum oozed out of my pussy and I was groaning and whimpering.

"That's right let me lick up your sex juices"

She pulled out her fist and licked up my cum. Paige rubbed my clit once more before sitting down next to me on the bed. I was panting.

"Alex use the dildo on me" I nodded and she got it out of a plastic bag.

I have to say the it was about a 6 inch nice big hard plastic didlo. Something like a vibrator but it doesn't vibrate. I moved off the bed and she spread her legs. I yanked off her wet panties and rubbed her swollen clit. I licked over the folds and stuck one finger inside of her. I pulled it out and brought up the big dildo. I rubbed that up against her pussy to tease her and she groaned. When I inserted it, I went in slowly and Paige moaned and grabbed the sheets in her hands. I moved it in and out over and over until she was trembling. I started going in deeper and so much faster. She rubbed her pussy and started her orgasm.

"Uhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhh, ooooohhh"

Cum poured out of her hole and I continued to insert and pull out while I was licking up her cum. She was moaning and groaning and rubbing her pussy. I finally stopped and set the dildo on the floor. I licked up all of her sweet cum and when I ran out I stuck my middle and index finger into her wet center and fingered as hard as I ever had.

"Ahh, eeeee" Paige gasped and started breathing harder. When I stopped she took a deep breath and I sat down next to her. We had passionate kisses. She traced my neck with her lips and kissed my hard and swollen nipple for the last time that night.

* * *

Umm this is my second one so contructive critism is welcomed!


End file.
